


Say that you love me [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, one-sided destiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar wasn't really dead all that time, after the big "Falling" Cas found once again his brother/friend. But things don't go so smooth, and Cas realises that mostly it's all his fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say that you love me [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Diana Meyer - Say that you love me


End file.
